Threads of Fate
by Agent-Red-Duck
Summary: Serums, to enhance the pokémon body, an everstone to keep hem from changing, for the best. for because of these serums, evolving could change who you are, forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: **My first chapter to my first fic here! Wooo 030 ! this first chapter should give you the background on the situation going on and about the main character and where he came from,

I would love feedback as i like hearing what everyone thinks!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon it belongs to its respectful owners.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Threads of fate<strong>

One thread, I have to do this or I'll change forever

Two threads, nnggh the only place it'll be safe

Three threads, Aaah it hurts! No I can't do this anymore..

Four threads, No no I have to, just a few more

Five threads, I will stop it, it can wait!

Six threads, Nnngh! AAHH! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!

Whatever it takes!

Whatever it takes...

Seven threads, one more, this should do, for these are my threads of fate...

Tired eyes jolted open from deep comfort and he was breathing heavily; clutching his face where a small patched bit of cloth had been poorly sewn on by seven strings of lace was burning fiercely on his face. The searing pain and rapid breathing ceased and he slowly took a deep breath and rested his head on a nearby tree in relief. It was silent. Everything seemed calm and serene. He moved his stubby arms so that his hands were resting on a cold chipped shell which rested on is stomach and sighed heavily, unsettled by the thoughts of previous events that had occurred and were latching on to him. " What is happening?" He spoke softly to himself , "How did it come to this?" He started to look back at what had happened in is head; reliving them - feeling it all again...

His thoughts brought him back to about 2 weeks ago when the Unova region seemed barely touched by humans; when they were all free and everyone lived in serenity and in the forest there had lived small families of all sorts of different Pokemon. But one day this all had changed when a group of Pokemon thieves and crooks came into Unova and saw it as their little playground for experimenting, they called themselves Team Rocket. This experimenting was for a new product they were hoping to produce was supposedly going to make millions and change the way that trainers used their Pokemon. These new products were various different serums. These serums were designed to pump up a Pokemon's stat greatly: much better than any protein or carbos. But of course they needed test subjects to help them develop the perfect serum for each area, and even some which they created themselves.

He soon started to remember the day that he was torn apart from his family, locked up and thrown into a cold dark metal room where others lay out cold or were hiding in corners. Then on that same day he was strapped down onto a cold table and he watched them, people dressed in white lab coats, pull out a syringe full of thick liquid and inject it into his right arm. The pain of the needle had shot through the whole of his body. He was paralyzed in that place, on that cold table. He was part of the speed and agility examinations along with other Oshawott who had been caught.

Soon after, they were all given a small piece of rock. They called it an Everstone. This was supposedly going to stop them from evolving and becoming stronger, so that they wouldn't try to attack them. Then all who were part of this examination were ready to start training. Every night the Grunts would confiscate each Scalchop to prevent any break outs happening. This did not end well.

It caused a few to try and attack the Grunts for an attempt to get it back but they were just simply shot dead on the spot. He had a vivid image of every one that was killed, watching them fall back with blood spurting out of the bullet hole in it's head, with a small pool of blood soon surrounding it... and they just left it there in front of them to remind them of what happens when they step out of line. The Scalchops were carried away in a medium sized bag in to a room nearby, and that is all they saw of them.

The day after would start early and the Grunts would not let them slack, forcing them to train non-stop to get the absolute best result for the serum. Again, any that didn't live up to their expectations were thrown out and abandoned or simply killed.

None of them knew what else was going on in this big metal box they were caged into, for all they knew the others may have been treated better than they were - or worse. Who knew the building was split up into different sections containing different training areas for the different serums being tested? The only place they knew that properly existed was where they were now. This large plain of grass and the cold metal room was their home now and that was how they were going to spend the rest of there days. Alone.

The next day had started and the Oshawott were having their first out of two small portions of some sort of meat that was uncooked and greasy, but in order to keep there strength up they had to cope with it, not a single thing could be done against the Grunts running this area. This was how they controlled them and kept them training and testing.

Several days passed on and soon the training was becoming too difficult for most of the Oshawott. Every day more and more would disappear and soon there was only a small group of around fifteen left. He was one of them, staying strong and carrying on. The others around him were also strong willed and confident enough to carry on, but were quiet and didn't even move much when they were in the resting place.

The memories were becoming more recent now as he remembered being abruptly disturbed by a loud speaker on the wall during our training,"ATTENTION ALL ROCKET MEMBERS! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM YOUR POSISTIONS"A lot of grumbling came from the Grunts controlling there area "THERE ARE POKEMON RUNNING AMUCK IN AREA 9 AND THEY ARE DESTROYING OUR VALUABLE EQUIPMENT AND ATTACKING OUR MEMEBERS. WE NEED ALL UNITS OVER HERE TO HELP CALM THIS SITUATION." After fully hearing this message the Grunts grabbed the Oshawott roughly from the training ground and threw them back into their rooms before rushing off to some large cupboards with loaded guns stashed inside. When the door was locked up the room suddenly started to fill with life. It was not silent like it usually was. The Oshawott who were known for keeping silent and pondering on their own started to talk, he could see the life being restored in their faces. He could see others with small tears filling there now alive faces, tears of hope, tears of joy, he could see some smiling for the first time being with them. This rampage seemed to everyone a sign of revolution, a chance to fight back and be free. Although this new thought of hope and freedom had led some minds to express how they felt, and in this case it went too Oshawott stood up onto a small metal box and spoke from his heart "Oshawott! How long can we stay here? How long can we continue just to be some mad guys "test subjects"? I see this opportunity as a chance for freedom! And for freedom we need to get out of this room! And the only way to get strong enough to escape is to evolve! So lets break free of this form! Discard your Everstone and become a stronger being!" At that moment it yanked the chunk of Everstone from the string around its neck and threw it violently onto the metal floor. This display had no verbal reply, only the slow movement of the other pulling at their pieces of Everstone and throwing them onto the ground and nodding in agreement. He was impressed by the effort this Oshawott had put into his speech, in fact it was a little too confident, but still he moved his hand slowly to his piece grabbed it firmly in his hand and; "Aahh" a short but violent scream came from the oshawott who spoke out. It was on his knees on the metal box looking deeply in pain. He could clearly remember the look on his face as he approached it. "Hey are you alri-"

"I'm fine! Just get away." it interrupted. It was now covering his face, he approached it a bit more "Hey I'm just trying to hel-" it interrupted him again but spoke showing his face.

"Look I don't need your help!" it whimpered. He froze in his place it could see now, what was wrong, the fur and skin on its face had torn slightly at different areas, and underneath was blue course fur that stuck out through the tears in its dirty white fur. It cried, tears flowing through its broken face. It's crying echoed through the room solemnly, as did sounds of more tears from it's fur making it wail violently while the others watched in horror. Frozen. Terrified of what he was becoming. It screamed again staring down at his paws as they started to grow fierce claws, they were sharp yellow coloured with rugged sides. Soon the screaming turned to vicious snarls.

It was changing fast - soon most of its fur had turned rugged and it started to tear intensely on his body dropping its Scalchop on its stomach. Beneath, a deep blue coat of crude fur showed. Silence. A larger creature had emerged form a small and weak body. The creature lay where remains of ripped fur and skin had drifted onto the floor. It breathed heavily. He looked around at the others still in complete shock quivering, crying. When he heard one say quietly towards him, "Hey g-go touch it you never know what it might be like?" He sighed lightly knowing that he would be the only one who was brave enough to even approach it. He took a deep breath and slowly edged toward it. It still lay there, every inch he moved closer was more intense.

He spoke slowly to it whilst quivering "A-are you o-okay?" not a single sound came from it, it just lay there breathing heavily, "H-hey did y-you evolve or something?" he spoke again quietly. It responded, it slowly moved its head upward, then it sharply looked at him, staring, then jolted its head around to look at the others. Soon it was frantically jolting its head around looking as if it had no idea of where it was or even who it was. But the weird thing was... it didn't.

Regardless of what it was doing he approached again, getting closer he reached out to it. He touched its fur with a soft touch. Its fur was matted and rough to touch, but it stopped the creatures movement. It sat there frozen upon contact with him, not a single move. He turned his head to look up at the creature with a weak smile and spoke softly toward it, "Could it be that you're not so bad?"

It slowly twisted its head to him and looked deeply into his eyes, staring deeply into them. It too held out an arm, moving it closer to him.

"Hey watch out!" Its eyes had widened as another came running towards us.

He turned around, "I'll help you!" it cried as it came running at us. The creature was still until it gave a fierce growl. It quickly raised its claw it had approached him with and pushed him out of his way, dragging his sharp claws across his face and throwing him across the room. Getting up, the creature got on his feet and began charging back toward the other one. They both ran at each other swiftly, the Oshawott slashing it's Scalchop furiously at the creature that was trying to claw at him at the same time. They were parrying for a short moment until the creature went for its legs. It tripped up. The creature pounced onto it violently and began hacking away at it's body. The room fell silent to all but the sound of brutal screaming of pain and agony as the it got clawed and pulled apart. It jolted it head upwards and began frantically looking around again until it stopped at the sight of the metal door. It snarled and barraged into the door at a great speed. It did it again and again trying to get out as if being indoors was making it crazy. The others just watched it, showing no emotion for it. He stood up from being thrown across the room, clutching his face, and walked over to the group huddling in the middle of the room watching the creature go mental at the door. He was halfway there when he heard the same pained screaming from before, the same noises, the same growling but it came from more than one place; it was happening around him. Soon there were more than a few of these creatures all in the same room, all demonic looking and crazed. As soon as they came out they went mad and charged for the door as well knocking him violently around, one of them caught him in the face again but it took a medium chunk out of the side of his face. Now, blood running down his face he fell to the floor and he watched the creatures crash down the door and frantically dash out. And he watched the others obtain there long waited freedom with their Everstone around there neck, and he watched his world fade to darkness.

The last thing he could remember from then is waking up from passing out; grabbing up all of the Scalchops he could find along with the bag of them which he found whilst wandering around the now abandoned building. He'd noticed all of the other Pokemon had escaped during that riot and he knew that there were now corrupted Pokemon wandering around carelessly without knowing that when they evolve they will lose themselves in corruption but what could he do now?He was a lonely soul forced to roam in this perished region. Well he knew one thing at least; he knew to stay strong, and carry on, to not lose hope, and not to give in to the beast which was dwelling inside of him. So he tore of a bit of the fabric from the Scalchop bag and held his Everstone to the chunk that had been tore out of his face and with a sharp thin piece of metal he had found nearby the building, he sewed the piece to his face to secure himself from changing forever.

Seven threads, for these are my threads of fate...


	2. Character profile submission page

Ok, I've decided to start Writing this story "Threads of fate" again, meaning that eventually the second chapter will actually come out. (But no promises) also it will be a different style of writing.

So I thought I need a few characters to be part of a group of some sort that will come into the story for a bit. This group will consist of regular and experiment Pokémon, (Ones who have been tested on and cannot evolve, they hold everstones) who are trying to survive from feral Pokémon (Evolved experiment Pokémon) and rescue other Pokémon and keep them safe. I need a few just to accompany the leader (My character) in a small section of chapter two.

So if you want a small character cameo in my next chapter please fill out this character profile and submit it into the comments :D

Pokémon:

Nickname (optional):

Male/female

Regular/ experimental:

Which area were they tested in (experiments only. E.G. speed, attack, spec defence etc):

Personality (how they would react to a feral Pokémon/ team rocket member would be great to mention):

Appearance (do they have any accessories, scars, hold any items etc):

Location of everstone (experiments only,):

Back story (optional, probably won't get mentioned but gives me more of a feel of the character I guess :D )

Extra info:

Pokémon must be Gen 5

If experimental Pokémon, must be either 1st of 2nd evolution stage. If the poke only has 2 stages it must be the first. Otherwise please choose to be regular Pokémon.

Pokémon to avoid (for story purposes):

Oshawott,

Snivy,

Drillbur.

Timburr,

Mienfoo,

When writing the profile you can delete all the words in brackets they are just guidelines J

P.S if you have any questions about this and have fun creating Woo!


End file.
